legoninjagothepowerofspinjitzufandomcom-20200213-history
Final Battle
The ninjas and the crew heard a scream and a building crash. then Zane said "It is time to fight ".They all got there weapons and started of then they saw The Great Devouer . The city was getting destroyed there was nothing to do then Pythor saw the ninjas and yelled "ATTACK!" and 10 Serpentine ran at them Whip hit Mezmo and he shrieked then Aragorn kicked Lizaru and the ninjas used spinjitzu against the others. They had to destroy a giant wall so Whip blew up the wall on the way to destroy the Great Devouer Mezmo threw his axe at Aragorn and Aragorn fell to the ground Ed, Jay and Edna ran over he said "take this Jay to fight against...." (he handed Jay his sword) he stoped breathing "NOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Jay . Then Kai said "come on" and they buried Aragorn in the rubble of the battle. It read "Here lies Aragon the greatest warrior ever lived" . Then Mezmo said " Lets stop the lovey dovey drama and get back to the fight" Spitta and Pythor laughed.Jay then ran at Mezmo and said " Taste the blades of vengeance" and he ran at them with Aragorn's sword and it shot a ball of light at him and Mezmo flew across all of Ninjago City. Jay said "Awesome" and The Great Devouer ate a whole building everyone started screaming again. Then Nya jumped into the samurai robot and blasted a laser at The beast (Great Devouer) and it striked at it and Nya jumped out just in time but the exo- suit did not have much luck. as the Great Devouer went for another strike the ninjas jumped out just in time. Cole ran at Skalidor and kicked him. Acidicus spit in Cole's eyes he saw snake dragons .He screamed then Jay went to help him ( Because he was surrounded) but Fangtom tried to bite him but he hert himself because Jay pulled out his sword from Aragorn.Fangtom screamed as Kai punched him. Then a roar filled the sky and Taggart shot a arrow at the Great Devouer and it went at him but Lloyd garmadon came from the sky riding a four headed dragon it clawed the Great Devouer and it wipped its tail at the dragon . The Great Devouer slitherd away Sensei Wu then said "You shall not leave" and Sensei ran at it and kicked it aiming for its weak spot but it wipped him with its tail Ed said "I bet my money on Sensei".Edna says " Your on". Then Pythor said " Give it up ninjas you stand no chance against pure evil .Why are you still fighting?Huh" then Lord Garmadon comes out saying " Because we know we can win" to see more go to Final Battle part 2 CHARACTERS part 1 and 2 Zane The Great Devouer Pythor Whip Mezmo Aragorn Lizaru Jay Ed Edna Kai Spitta Nya Cole Acidicus Skalidor Fangtom Taggart Lloyd garmadon Lord Garmadon Slithraa Skales Lasha Rattla Fangdam Snike Snappa Bytar Chokun Fang Suei